


Scars of Memory

by Donkeyk18



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkeyk18/pseuds/Donkeyk18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Mass effect 1 and Mass Effect 2. Shepard has discovered and retrieved the Prothean beacon. She has also defeated Saren. The galaxy  is under the illusion that all is safe and well. The council and several museums and science centers have taken great interest in the Prothean beacon, hailing Shepard for the discovery. This means that Shepard and her senior crew who were on the journey with her during mass effect 1 have to attend as well. Dr Liara T’Soni is also celebrated as the discoverer and leading expert on the artifact. This is all well and good, but Shepard and her crew know the truth, they are also terribly tired of all this administrative PR bullshit. At one of the councils celebratory dinners, Shepard being who she is gets up to some mischief. Not a fixer. This is my first ever fanfic, be gentle but I would love some feedback. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pussy Parade

Begin

“Congratulations again Dr Tsoni, and thank you for the lecture – it’s difficult to imagine a civilisation more advanced than ours vanishing like that. I look forward to seeing more of your publications.”

“Thank you Professor Horingeein, Keep well”

Dr T’soni smiled politely as her most recent admirer, turned and moved away slowly though the crowded atrium. It had been 2 months since the defeat of Saren and it appeared as if the Galaxy were still in a state of euphoria. Not only because Shepard stopped the return of the reapers, defeated Saren and saved the council but because of the discovery of such an intact piece of Prothean history.  The banquets, lectures and seminars seemed ceaseless. Besides the academic value of the events passed, Commander Jane Shepard and her motley crew were fast becoming widely recognised heroes of the galaxy.

To the side of the atrium, “This has to end” growled commander Jane Shepard miserably at the atrium bar as she swirled what was left of her luminescent blue drink. The commander sat hunched over mumbling about the advantages of being in the middle of a battle with the Geth as apposed to this council organised pussy-parade whilst Garrus and Tali sat next to their fearless leader idly listening. 

Shepard, Garrus, Tali, Ashley and a few of the senior officers of the Normandy who were expected at these sort of events did as was expected of them at these sort of events. They socialised, they smiled, shook hands with the delegates and most importantly they didn’t get to drunk. They even narrated shortened versions of their perspective on the battle of the citadel to the guests who enquired. As for Wrex, well he was just Korgan....

The truth regarding council organised events, such as this, was simple...the end was ever within grasps of those being tortured and despite an itinerary, the symposium was expected to drag on into the early hours of the morning and the Normandy crew was expected to remain until its conclusion. Thankfully this would be the last of the council’s gatherings. Shepard and her crew were expected to depart tomorrow to begin a deep space operation in search of Geth resistance.

After a few good rounds of word-bashing the council mixed with a few good rounds of heavy booze; Shepard began to see the lighter side of said open bar symposiums. Shepard figured it was time to retake the commons for some more overly-polite conversations with people she didn’t know and didn’t care to know. The commander stood from the bar, and wobbled ever so slightly as she straightened her decorated dress blues. “See ya Gents” Shepard quipped in a far to natural tone which could mean only one thing...the Commander wasn’t drunk enough to fall flat on her ass, but she was a little to buzzed to go out and make _good_ decisions.  

Garrus watched his commander and friend enter the crowd with a half raised eye brow, a small part of himself urging him to stop her...but only a small part. He returned to his drink at the bar.

Shepard smoothed back the shorter hairs of her crimson red hair into the Alliance regulation bun and cleared her throat with her eyes transfixed on a destination somewhere in the middle of the giant atrium. Almost as soon as she had entered the centre of the atrium where nearly two-thousand delegates, scientists, military personal and Prothean enthusiasts gathered to exchange experiences and opinions on this evenings Prothean inspired lectures – Shepard was stopped by a short man.

“Good evening Commander Shepard, Mr Brightenwist” came an unusually high pitched greeting from a low source as he pushed his hand forward to shake Shepard’s, who through reflex accepted his gesture

“ – I was wondering if I could speak with you for a few moments”.

Shepard who was caught off guard for a split second politely nodded, prompting the man to begin a drawn out ramble that Shepard paid absolutely no attention to.  At 175 centimetres Shepard wasn’t especially tall for a female of her race but Mr Brightenwist barely made it to her chest, leaving the commander looking awkwardly down at the potbellied man who was clearly balding but feigned an attempt to cover his balding head with a poorly constructed comb over. More to Shepards disinterest in the mans conversation, she noticed a long and thick moustache that grew from the mans upper lip and joined to his admirably shaped mutton chops.  The man stood flat footed rocking slightly back and forth;  a stance that only emphasised his massive belly. He kept the fingers of his left hand tucked away in a shallow pocket of his waistcoat and used his right hand for emphasis as he spoke. Mr Brightenwist wore a large gold ring on the smallest finger of his right hand that was embedded with an obviously expensive black stone. A rich man...a business man. What a strange place to find such a man concluded Shepard.    

“...so if you would consider, it would be a wonderful opportunity for both you and your crew; I do believe there are several colonies across Alliance space that would pay handsomely – of course my Bosses in  partnership with The Illusive Man would ensure that you were well compensated....”

Shepard shook her head slightly, returning to the conversation. “Thank you, that’s very insightful, but really you should speak to one of the Prothean experts about that I am sure they will shed more light on (Shepard paused) _that_. Mr Bratwurst, you must excuse me” Shepard tapped the man on the shoulder, not looking at him long enough to acknowledge the confusion on his face, and she swept past him, eyes again transfixed on an object somewhere in the centre of the room.

Shepard continued to wade through the dense crowd.  It was becoming increasingly clear that her bearing was set not on a particular spot or object in the middle of the crowded atrium but on a particular person. Dr Liara T’soni and Commander Jane Shepard didn’t have a very ‘normal’ relationship as far as CO and crew member was concerned.   It had been a difficult road for both Liara and the Commander in terms of acknowledging and admitting their attraction to one another.  But the night before Ilos, was a testament and affirmation of shared feelings between the two. Unfortunately in the weeks after retaking the citadel and defeating Saren, there had been literally no time for Shepard and Liara to reconcile their feelings and this left both a little uncertain as to where they stood with the other or whether or not the other still felt the same way as they did the night before Ilos.

On her path to Liara, Shepard expertly navigated the barrage of enthusiastic delegates and visitors of the Prothean Expo with polite smiles and nods of her head, her body language indicating that she was in a deep hurry. As Shepard finally began to near Liara, a Salarian Professor aptly stepped in front of her, clearly determined to stop the Commander and hold her for yet another boring conversation, at least that was as far as the Commander was concerned. Without pause or a reduction in her walking pace the Commander thrust her hand into the Salarian’s, making deliberate eye contact, Shepard side stepped the Salarian (that is to say almost bulldozed him over) “Thank you for coming” Shepard asserted and then released the Salarian to continue on her path to Liara before the Salarian scientist could utter a word.

Dr T’soni was engaged in a furtive debate with a pair of Volus and Asari researchers, each pining for the good doctors insights regarding Prothean culture. Blissfully unaware of her surroundings Liara happily engaged the researchers, evidently enjoying the otherwise enthralling conversation. Commander Shepard stepped up to the right of Liara and placed her left hand on the small of the Doctor’s back. A discrete gesture that was evidence enough for any trained eye to know that it wasn’t quite high enough for an onlooker to consider the commander and Liara just friends and it certainly wasn’t low enough to prompt the tabloids to start printing about Commander Shepards love interest but it was perfectly placed to discredit either theory.  “I am terribly sorry Dr Jeera and Dr Tesru” Shepard read their name tags; “I will need to steal Dr T’soni away, I am afraid it’s a matter of some urgency”. The two researchers seemed to light up, after all they were just obviously inconvenienced by the great Commander Shepard, saviour of the Citadel for some matter of Urgency. “Yes of course, Commander!” both jeered as Shepard guided Liara away from the pair by the hand and sped off... or rather walked briskly off into the crowd.

“What’s wrong Shepard?!” Liara coerced with an obvious concern in her tone.

“It’s a matter of galactic safety T’soni –“ Liara’s eyes balled like saucers.

“I don’t understand, is the council under threat, has there been another attempted reaper attack?” Liara was beginning to sound a bit frantic.

“We cant talk in the open like this, we need somewhere secluded”.

Liara nodded and Shepard led them to the side of the atrium which was serviced with some 50 balconies that looked out over the conference venues immaculate gardens. The atrium which was hired to host this round of Prothean seminars was on the fourth floor of the 86 story building. It was a massive hall that dispersed to several equally large lecture venues. The high ceilings and stone trimmings, gave the atrium a certain panthionic feeling.

Once out of earshot of any of the guests. The concern never abating from Liara’s face.

“No” Shepard’s reply was calm, “there hasn’t been another reaper attack, but yes, the council is under threat”

Shepard turned to survey the crowd behind her and Liara, ensuring that no particularly eager guest had followed them out of the atrium.

“By whom, how can I help” Liara urged to the back of Shepard’s head. 

Almost on queue, a server walked past Shepard with a tray of drinks;  Shepard gracefully took two and turned to Liara.

“You can help – by drinking this” Shepard said as she handed Liara one of the flutes. Liara took the flute still convinced that there was some emergency that the Commander needed her help with. Shepard inhaled deeply and half sat on the balcony edge facing Liara, one leg planted firmly on the ground and the other raised so that her thigh supported some of her weight on the balcony edge. Liara stood silently waiting for the Commander to debrief her; watching Shepard who now seemed lost somewhere far below in the gardens.

“Commander...?”

“Shepard.”

“Shepard, I ...”

“Jane.” Shepard interrupted.

“Jane?”

“Yes Liara” Shepard smiled.

“I take it the council isn’t in any sort of trouble”

“Oh! God no. Well actually yes, I was gonna strangle the lot of them if I didn’t get out of there”.

Liara chuckled softly at the Commander while she turned and rested her lower back on the balcony edge.

“You Commander Shepard are absolutely rotten” Liara jested as she took a sip of her drink looking away from the Commander.

“To the core” Shepard quipped, also taking a sip.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes sipping their drinks, simply enjoying the quiet away from the crowd and being optimistic about some alone time with each other. Liara looked over at the Commander who still had her gaze fixed far below. It wasn’t an empty gaze, but Liara couldn’t be sure what the Commander was looking at. Shepard sat quite still, her right leg still raised and resting on the balcony edge, her left leg securely on the ground. This position had forced the pants of Shepards dress blues to pull up slightly, revealing the Commanders socked ankles and after a few minutes Liara noticed and let out a small giggle.

“Tell me also” Shepard enquired with an eyebrow raised and her famously lopsided grin.

Liara giggled again, covering her mouth she said: “Oh, nothing I was just wondering..”

“Wondering?” Shepard encouraged.

“Are Hello Kitty socks Alliance regulation or were you feeling rebellious”.

Shepard blushed and shifted to pull down the leg of her pants, concealing the unexpected pink and white merchandise.  She and Liara chuckled for a moment and then returned to contented silence. The air outside was cool and calming. It was always nice to be planet side, the grey and black of the Normandy interior whilst homely could become a little over whelming and after what Shepard and her crew had been through they deserved some R&R unfortunately the council had opted to dictate how the Normandy crew could take their shore leave, but what can you do – make the best of a bad situation. The silence between Shepard and Liara wasn’t entirely uncomfortable but it was a clear indication how far down hill things between the two had slipped. Shepard looked over at Liara with the same astonishment she had when they first met on Therum all those months ago. Liara stood 173 centimetres tall, just slightly shorter than Shepard but with heels on as she wore this evening, she stood a head taller than Shepard. This evening Liara wore a backless full length fitted burgundy gown. The dress itself was simple enough in design, it had one full length sleeve over the right arm, the top of the dress fitted like a corset and the left arm was bare. The Dress hugged Liara’s perfect figure, and the only detail on the dress wasn’t actually on the dress, it was a twisted white-gold bicep cuff that was shaped like a serpent.  Shepard admired Liara for her intellect, that mixed with her tantalising figure made her almost irresistible to Shepard. 

Liara stood silently, watching the bubbles fizzle upward whilst she twirled her flute between her fore-finger and thumb, unaware of Shepard’s eyes on her.

“Shepard, I’ve been thinking...” Liara began.

“Hey do you want to get out of here?” Shepard interrupted her.

“Well we can’t just walk out of here waving goodbye to the council” Liara stated matter-of-factly.

“No I suppose we can’t” Shepard conceded, sounding a little disappointed but not completely defeated.

“Besides, Shepard even if we could, you have to give the closing address tonight”

“I was never one for long drawn out speeches” Shepard drifted away.

Liara simply nodded at this little nugget of what she liked to call ‘Behind the scenes of Shepard’.

Shepard turned to her omni tool and began punching in commands quite frantically. Liara looked on, not quite convinced that Shepard had given up so easily. Before long, Shepard looked up from her omni-tool with a satisfied grin “I’m in”. She then stood and moved closer to the liara.

“You were quite right doctor, we can’t simply wave goodbye to the council and walk out”

“Of course I was Commander.” Liara responded apprehensively, not used to Shepard agreeing to defeat even if the bearer of the bad news was Liara.

Without another word the Commander pressed one final command on her omni-tool. Almost instantaneously all the lights in the atrium went out. All 2000 of the guests simultaneously gasped. Before long, the holographic emitters that had displayed images of the presenting lecturers during the evening across the atrium ceiling sprung to life once again, however now in total darkness, a massive image of about 10 Pyjacks dancing in unison plagued the screen. All the guests in the atrium looked up in complete astonishment. Liara looked up inward at the ceiling from the balcony, equally dumbfounded by the display, a clear idea of who was to blame settled in the back of her mind.

Whilst the display was spectacular to say the least, nothing could have prepared Liara for what happened next. Without warning Shepard snaked her arm around Liara’s waist, pulled her in close and ...tipped them both backwards off the 4th floor balcony! Liara let out a small yelp of surprise, the wind rushing past them. Just as quickly as they began to fall, they stopped.  A blue light enveloped the pair. Liara was an adept biotic and as soon as she felt they were in danger Liara synthesised a Lift Field. Whilst this talent didn’t enable Liara and Shepard to fly, it slowed them down enough so that when their feet eventually hit the ground it wasn’t at break neck speeds...literally.

The two stood arms still entangled with each other.

“How did you know I was going to catch us?”

“Simple, your the best biotic I know. Aside from your mother....she was something else...That bitch was Cray Cray” Shepard rolled her head back to emphasise her point followed by a low chuckle.

Liara chuckled lightly, but the memory of her mother and the sadness of having lost her played across her face and this didn’t go unnoticed by Shepard.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to”

“It’s fine Shepard. I have a feeling despite everything, that is to say you being the cause of her demise..., my mother would have liked you – I guess that how cray cray she was”.

A dark joke from T’soni. Shepard laughed heartily.


	2. Meet me at the Monument

Still entangled with each other the world slowly slipped away. Liara looked deep into Shepard’s light green eyes and Shepard lost herself in Liara’s blue ones. Neither spoke. Words would have ruined the moment. Shepard could feel Liara’s chest against hers, the asari’s breathing was becoming quick and shallow. Shepard felt her own body respond in kind.   Despite being already so close to each other, Shepard and Liara managed to edge even closer, their lips almost meeting when Shepard pulled away. Clearing her throat, Shepard stepped out of the embrace. Liara looked away from Shepard, feeling a mix of disappointment and mild embarrassment. This time however, Shepard didn’t notice.

“Walk with me?” Shepard put out her arm. Liara took it warmly, threading her right arm through Shepards left. Liara  decided not to allow this slight set back to set the tone for the rest of the evening, after all it was clear Shepard was still in the game. They walked for nearly three quarters of an hour, arm in arm through the conference venues gardens. The estate was dimly lit with illuminating rods that did the job of highlighting the path, but little else.  Neither of them spoke very much, it was a terrible case where neither knew what to say – and both knew it. Instead, both Liara and Shepard conceded to simply enjoy each others company. As the time passed the conversation picked up slightly and both the doctor and the commander began to relax, each leaning a little more into the other. Liara remained interlocked with Shepards arm through out the journey, eventually coming to a stop at a massive monument with  her left hand placed next to her right on Shepards arm.

The monument at the centre of the centre of the precinct was beautiful. Both the asari and the human were stunned by its size and the intricacies of the artwork. The monument was a large stainless-steel  piece, centred in a deep pool of slowly swirling water. Several lights surrounded the moment, illuminating the structure at seemingly all the right places. 

The monument itself could be visually divided in two pieces. On the bottom half were 9 faceless  asari, salarian and turian forms. They were bent over supporting a platform on their backs. On top of the platform a single krogan stood on all fours. From the Krogans back, like bonds came five large rings that encircled the entire monument. Lastly  on the edge of the same platform as the krogan stood two asari standing on opposite sides of each other, holding the rings and appeared to be pulling the rings backwards, thereby keeping the Korgan in place.

Liara began: “This monument is a reminder of Thontus and Kronthis.” Shepard nodded attentively. “This if from a time thousands of years ago when the Galaxy was still young, back when the Asari first began encountering other races.”

“This was before the contact war?” Shepard affirmed when Liara took a breath.

“Long before” Liara confirmed. Shepard nodded in understanding.

Liara continued “The Asari council at the time consisted of Three Matriarchs. It was assumed that having three on the council would protect the best interests of the Galaxy as there was always a chance that one would not agree with the other two. The ruling was that if all three Matriachs didn’t agree, then a certain legislation or law couldn’t be past.”

“So why are there only two Asari?” Shepard interrupted again, squinting her eyes at the monument.     

“I’m getting there” LIara said patiently. “The Matriarchs ruled with democracy and wisdom. It is considered to be one of the most peaceful times in galactic history. But it wasn’t meant to last. Two sisters had managed to gain enough support so that they were voted onto the council. Thontus and Kronthis believed that the asari was a superior race to all others  and deeply discouraged the mixing of Asari with other races. They began to propagate ideals of ethnic cleansing and push for a pure asari race. But, but the third Matriarch didn’t agree with the sisters and so this protected the Galaxy from Thontus and Kronthis hate. This wasn’t the end though, the sisters eventually murdered the other matriarch. By this time their ideas had gained enough support so that no one challenged their rule and decisions once the third matriarch was gone. They unleashed their hate and anger into the galaxy. Many died, including asari who disagreed with Thontus and Krothis.”

“How did it end?”

Liara led Sheppard around to the side of the monument. It wasn’t obvious but one of the nine faceless figures on the base of the monument faced the other way. The general shape of the figured looked hunched over, but with the figure turned around it seemed more like the figure was pushing the platform with the Krogan as apposed to the platform bearing down on the figures.  

“As legend has it the daughter of the murdered matriarch  vowed to avenge her mother. Members of the Asari, Salarians Turians and Krogan banded together and fought Thontus, Krothis and their army. The new council was formed with representative from each of the four races. The galaxy remained in peace until the Korgan rebellion and well the rest is history” 

“That’s an amazing story Liara” Shepard said gently as she tightened her grip on Liara’s hand .

“Thank you Shepard”

“Liara...?” Shepard thought for a moment.

“Yes Shepard”

“What was the name of the third matriarch?”

Liara smiled softly. Shepard had a fine eye for details and this was just another of the Commanders traits that Liara admired.

“We don’t know. During their reign Thontus and Krothis had all official documents removed of the third matriarch. We don’t even know exactly who the matriarchs daughter was. The matriarchs daughter never wanted to serve on the council but assisted in the appointment of the new council after which she disappeared.”

“Cool”

“Yes” Liara giggled. “It is quite _cool_ ”.


	3. Foodies

“Do you smell that?” Shepard asked Liara, Excitement mounting in her voice.

“Hmm, we must be near the service entrance.” Liara replied flatly.

“it smells really good” Shepard turned towards the smell, almost as if by simply inhaling it she would be able to satisfy a swelling craving.

“I suppose it does. Are you thinking of going back to the conference, even if it is just for the food” Liara teased Shepard who continued to stand, inhaling deeply.

“Absolutely not!” The commander responded, a decision clear in her tone.

Shepard tapped a few commands on her omni-tool and although Liara couldn’t see clearly what the Commander was doing distinctly saw a map. “Wait here” Shepard said in her Commander Shepard voice before lowering her vertical stance to textbook military style infiltrator and moved away quickly and quietly. Confused Liara just stood watching the Commander disappear into the darkness. It wasn’t that Liara had obeyed Shepards order, rather that her brain hadn’t quite computed what was going on, nevertheless before she knew the Commander was completely out of sight.

Shepard was as skilled an infiltrator as she was a biotic. The speed, grace and certainty with which she moved in the shadows was nothing less of what we would expect from the Commander. Shepard had left Liara at the monument, ofcourse with every intention of returning but she had something she needed to take care of first...

Shepard crouched completely concealed behind a low shrub on the edge of the conference gardens overlooking the service entrance to the conference building. Outside the entrance was parked a white sky-van, obviously delivering an order to one of the buildings many conferences. As Shepard crouched behind the bush she surveyed the scene, identifying her target as a bottle of cerulean wine and if luck permitted one of the tin-foil covered platters that rested on a crate just within the van’s storage compartment. But it wasn’t going to be as easy as just walking up to the van and taking her loot. Shepard counted 4 human service-men who were unloading the produce and one Salarian driver who stood at the front the van smoking and fiddling with his omni-tool. Shepard needed a plan....

“What are you doing?” came a low whisper from behind Sheppard.

Shepard immediately spun around expecting to see an official from the building but instead finding Liara crouched as low as Sheppard, her burgundy dress pulled up and held in one hand and her shoes in the other.

“I told you to stay by the monument” Sheppard half growled, looking at Liara with astonishment.

“And miss you do something stupid, not a chance”

“It’s not stu....” Sheppard shook her head focusing on something more important “Where are your shoes”

Liara lifted her hand that held her shoes and shook them mockingly. Shepard just shook her head and turned to face the sky-van.

“So what’s the plan” Liara whispered.

“It’s ok, I got this” Shepard insisted.

“You got this?” Liara said dryly.

“Yes I G-O-T this” Shepard repeated as loudly as she could whisper hoping that she sounded a little more convincing this time. A tiny sweat had begun to form on Shepard’s brow, because truthfully Shepard had no plan but wasn’t about to admit it to Liara.

“Ok then, you got this” Liara said flatly. “I’ll just stay out of your way then.”

“Thank you” Shepard said sounding overly confident.

......a few minutes passed and Shepard still didn’t have any ideas.

“Well, if you wait much longer they’ll have unloaded everything. Or is that the plan?” Liara said sarcastically.

“You can’t rush a master in her process.”

“I’m not sure master is the term I would have used”

Shepard turning her head slowly in the direction of the asari who resolved to give the commander her most heart melting smile. And it worked.

“Fine...” Sheppard declared. Making a decision that only the Commander was aware of.

Shepard looked around her, trying to find anything that would help in her endeavour. She silently hoped for a small drowning puppy that would distract the staff away from the sky-van as they rushed to help the little animal. There was no puppy. Shepard didn’t believe in coincidences and just as she finished her prayer for a defenceless puppy she got another sign...a small branch fell from the tree over Shepard and Laira prompting the Commander to look up. As she did she noticed the solution to her problem. The tree nearest them had long branches that extended in every direction, most notably, over the sky-van almost touching the conference building itself.

Shepard had her plan. She would climb the tree, shimmy along the branch and use this as a means to an end.

“Your nuts, I know what you’re thinking it won’t work” Liara pleaded.

“its a good plan” came Shepard’s reply as she unbuttoned and removing her jacket, revealing a pristine white shirt underneath.

“Shepard it’s not going to work” Liara urged again.

“It’ll woorrk” Shepard whispered with a smile, not looking at Liara as she focused on rolling up her shirt sleeves for better mobility.

Before Liara could get another word out Shepard disappeared up the tree. Liara followed Shepard with her eyes. The Commander scaled the tree, effortlessly making it to the branch in question. She then shimmied along the branch until she was directly above the sky-van. With the grace of an acrobat the Commander wrapped her legs around the branch and locked her ankles one behind the other. Feeling secure, she rolled to the side turning herself upside down. The commander held her upper body close to the branch, waiting for the coast to clear before moving to pick up the objects of her attention. The Cerulean wine and platter would need to picked up separately.

As perfectly timed as an intalian job, the second all four servicemen had retreated into the building carrying produce from the van, Shepard released her grip from the branch (Keeping her foot lock tight) and stretched upside down, easily grabbing the foil covered platter from the fan. Liara watched from below her breath caching as she saw Sheppard reaching for the platter. One eye watching Shepard behave like some sort of earth primate and the other on the door, watching in case any of the servicemen  returned.  Once Shepard had secured the platter she then then swung back up with the platter in one hand and used the other to hold herself securely to the branch. 

 “Shit!” Liara head Shepard cuss from the tree top. The driver in the front of the van heard it as well, but after a visual inspection of his surrounding her continued on with his omni-tool. Liara looked up in time to see why Shepard was swearing. The commander had not considered where she was going to put her goods once she had procured them. Liara snickered unsympathetically at the Commanders misfortune. The good doctor resolute on not assisting the commander, after all ‘Shepard H-A-D this’.

After some struggle Shepard managed to secure the platter on the branch, or more accurately Shepard managed to balance the platter on the branch, leaving it vulnerable while she returned to procuring the second item on her list. One bottle of Cerulean wine. The last crate of wine stood lonely in the transporter, waiting to be collected. The servicemen had been gone for quite some time now meaning they were expected to return at any moment. It was now or never. Shepard swung again from the branch, reaching out with her arm extended to its fullest, trying to grab just one bottle. A hitch, the Commander was just a few inches to short. She stretched, strained and shifted. Trying her utmost to make up those few short inches. It was no good, the crate was just to far. As if on cue, Liara and Shepard could hear the voices of the four servicemen as they came closer to the service entrance of the building. That was it, Shepard had to pull out of the operation or risk being caught. Defeat was never an option for the commander, despite hearing the voices growing increasingly louder Shepard continued to reach for the bottle of wine. Liara who had remained behind the shrub this whole time began to feel a strain of panic grow in her stomach. Time was running out, the commander would surely be caught and then it would all be over.

Liara had to intervene, she stood enveloped in blue from behind her cover, first neutralising the threat of the driver by throwing his omni-tool off his wrist, prompting him to pursue it. She then slammed the service door shut, holding it in place. With her free hand (after dropping her shoes) she lifted the entire rear end of the sky-van a few inches so Shepard could reach her cerulean prize. AS quickly as the assault started it ended. The blue hues dissipating. The servicemen which had struggle momentarily with the door exited, laughing at the idea that there are ghosts in the area. The driver returning to his original spot, still smoking and playing on his omni-tool. All parties blissfully unaware that Commander Shepard had just swung back up to the tree, pulling herself onto the branch so that she could stand. Shepard bent and picked up her loot carrying one each of her spoils in either hand, walking quickly back across the branch, down the tree to Liara.    

“See, I told you it would work” Shepard landed heavily beside Liara, slightly out of breath from the ordeal.

“Yes you did Commander”  Liara said hugely entertained by the spectacle she just witnessed.

“Common” Shepard whispered, staying low she grabbed Liara’s hand (Holding the platter and wine in the other) the two of them left the scene of the crime. 


	4. Sky-Thief

Shepard laid stretched out on the soft grass of the conference venues gardens. She propped herself on her left arm, leaning on her side, her right knee raised to provide some traction so that she didn’t slip down the gentle slope. Liara sat across from Shepard, her legs folded neatly one on top of the other in front of her. Between the two was the stolen platter and the single bottle of cerulean wine. The spoils which the two worked reasonably hard to procure turned out to be a delicious 31st century intergalactic cheese platter. The platter was filled with an assortment of fruits, cheeses, some raw but edible plants, roots, mushrooms and bread. To top it off, at the centre of the platter a premium honey to help blend the mix together. Honey had become a galactic favourite that originated on Earth, Shepard couldn’t bring herself to understand why, for her honey was a tad too sweet and worst they had come out with a variety of flavoured honey’s that Shepard liked even less than the original. Over all she avoided the sweet confectionary but still enjoyed the spoils of her efforts. As for Liara, Shepard was learning that her would be girlfriend was something of a foodie. Mixing different flavours, savouring the new and innovative. Shepard watched Liara enjoy this very small pleasure musing like a child meeting the ocean for the first time. Her skin shimmered with mild goose bumps as the tastes danced like fairies on her tongue. Every now and then Liara let out the tinniest squeal of joy at the experience. Shepard chuckled inwardly as she lay fiddling with her food, watching Liara intently who hadn’t yet noticed.  It wasn’t much longer before Liara looked up and met Shepard’s eyes which had become transfixed on her. Shepard blinked, focusing on the depth of Liara’s mysterious blue eyes. This time hover their gaze didn’t break away from each other and the two came to some kind of silent understanding ... ‘I know and it’s ok’ understanding. It would have seemed that they had lost each other in the time since the battle of the citadel and now, slowly and reassured they were finding themselves in each other again.

They lingered there for a long time, neither moving for fear of disrupting this other-whys rare and precious moment. Eventually Liara blinked and turned away, the Commander’s gaze was difficult to hold at the best of times, it was even harder now that Liara was heavily distracted by one the sheer happiness that she felt in this moment and two the increasingly voluminous cerulean wine coursing through her veins that slightly blurred her thoughts...leaving only one thing screaming out loud in certainty – ‘ I want you Shepard’ her mind barrelled, but she managed with great difficulty to maintain her silence, grace and decorum.

The moment slowly dissolved, but in its place settled a peaceable silence. Liara didn’t stop looking at Shepard, still filled with throbbing lust. As Liara surveyed Sheppard drinking in the commanders appearance; in addition to the obvious light green eyes and deep red hair, Shepard was a medium build, it was unsurprising to know that Shepard –as Liara described- ripped in all the right places. Shepard was muscular and toned, but not in the gross way that comes from steroids. And only on certain body parts and at certain times were Shepard’s muscles visible...Liara flashed back to the night before Illos, the memory evident on her face as she blushed intensely. Liara tried to pull her eyes away from the commander but she couldn’t. Her eyes fell to the commander’s arms, her shirt pulled tightly over her biceps which twitched as she fiddled with some grass between her fingers. Liara blushed harder, she remembered what it felt like to be held by Shepard, she remembered what Shepard felt like to her...smooth, soft, warm...a light sheen of sweat covered them both. Liara tried to stop herself but the more she sealed away those thoughts the more they pushed forward into the front of her mind...Shepard’s breath on her skin, her hands that travelled unobstructed over Liara’s entire body...simply delicious. Liara felt a tightening in her stomach. Liara shook her head, she tore her mind away from where it was wondering. Liara permitted herself one last glance at Shepard, this time her eyes landed on a very large scar that ran down the commander’s face from the outer edge of her left eye, down to her cheek where it turned almost 90 degrees and drew out towards her jaw. Shepard didn’t have many scars, but once Liara noticed this she noticed another. The second most visible scar crossed both Shepard’s lips and across her chin; it also looked like one of the most recent. None of these were grotesque or in any way took away from Shepard’s features, instead Liara thought it added character.

“You can get those removed” Liara broke the silence.

“What” Shepard looked up uncertain of what they were talking about.

“The scars on your face” Liara said softly.

“Sorry...” Sheppard looked away from the asari “...do they gross you out?”

“No, Shepard I didn’t mean it like that. I just thought... sometimes they can be a reminder of terrible things”.

Shepard nodded “True. But they could also be a reminder of something good”.

Liara looked at Shepard with a quizzical expression. “Shepard I’m quite sure you are one of only a few who enjoy battle” Liara jested.

“Can’t argue with that” Shepard laughed. “But not when it endangers my crew or the people I care about”.

Silence fell between the two, Liara didn’t know how next to respond.

“Do you know how I got this one?” Shepard ran her finger over the scar on her lip.

“No”

“This was a few months ago, during a rescue mission of a Prothean expert on Therum. Ended up being tackled by a massive Krogan; the tackle itself wasn’t bad, but when he landed on me and started wailing down on my face. Garrus and Ash were occupied with the Geth, it was just me and this nutcracker Krogan... I won’t lie that was not one of my best battle close quarters fights.”

Liara dismissed the reference to her. “Exactly, why not have it removed. It reminds of a terrible moment during which you were vulnerable and in danger.”

“It also reminds me of the day I met you” Shepard tilted her head to the side, surveying Liara – uncertain of what to make of the dismissal. 

Liara looked away.

“And the other one” Liara inquired, demonstrating what she meant on her own face.

“This?” Shepard touched face, her eyes drifting away “Blitz”.

Liara didn’t respond. She had read Shepards file and was fully aware of what that day meant to her.

“Don’t make that face” Shepard looked sympathetically at Liara.

“Some scars are happy and others well not so much. It’s a way of recording our lives.  Reminding us of the things that define us, that make us...that may even broken us.” Shepard smiled softly.

“You know normal humanoids use a diary” Liara joked.

“And risk of someone reading it...not a chance” Shepard countered before the two slipped back into a comfortable silence.

Liara looked at Shepard again, who had returned to playing with the grass. This time in Liara’s eyes wasn’t a burning lust, instead there floated an endless sea of love for the Commander.

Shepard sighed deeply, contentedness washed over her, instantly relaxing every fibre in her body.

“Thank you for choosing to fall off the balcony with me” Shepard said softly, looking down at the blade of grass she was fiddling with between her fingers.

“I’m glad you think it was a choice commander, in most societies that would be considered kidnapping” Liara teased; now leaning pack on her hands, focusing an empty gaze on the monument in front of her.

Shepard looked up at Liara, one eye closed and her face scrunched up in mock hurt; she laughed charismatically.  Shepard was about to retaliate with some quick witted quip when a man wearing a black pants, white shirt, bow-tie and white apron around his waist came charging towards the couple.

“HEY!! YOU TWO!!” the man bellowed as her ran.

Shepard looked up, her expression changing to one more amused than she wore a moment a go.

“HEY!! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!! The man screamed.

Liara turned as well, she however looked at the man with a bit more consideration - surveying the man who looked rather upset and continued to shout.

“Shit it’s the fuzz!” Sheppard exclaimed, rapidly standing – stretching her hand out to help Liara up.

“The what?”  Liara looked confused but took Shepard’s hand nonetheless and stood quickly.

“The coppers, common we gotta go!” Shepard nudged Liara in the ‘away’ direction, bending swiftly she grabbed her dress blues jacket which Liara had been sitting on and Liara’s shoes; she also reached for the quarter bottle of wine but before she could get a grip on it Liara had grabbed her arm, pulling her in the ‘away’ direction. The two dashed through the dark Garden, neither too concerned where they were going, both looking back at different intervals to check if they were being followed.   

After they had put a good distance between themselves and their stalker, Liara and Shepard slowed to a brisk step, still occasionally looking back. By now they had managed to circumvent the conference building, finally finding themselves in the still full parking lot of the building.

“I think we have come as far as we can Shepard” Liara pointed out to her Commander.

”You aren’t saying we should go back are you?” Shepard gave Liara a sideways glance.

“Well Shepard, we are at the end of the road...or rather we are at the beginning of the road which signifies we have to stop. Neither of us has a sky-car here” Liara said, a mix of surrender and disappointment in her voice. “You know, neither of us even own a sky-car” a realisation dawning on Liara.

Shepard stopped, the same realisation dawning on her.

“Ha! No neither of us does...I should seriously consider getting one... but most of the time I’m on the Normandy and there’s the Mako...I guess we could consider that a form of aero-mobile” Shepard was reasoning something, but Liara didn’t agree with Shepard’s argument.

“No, the Mako is not and cannot be consider and aeromobile it’s not designed to fly.”

“Then why did they put thrusters on it Liara..why...” Shepard raised her eyebrows antagonising the asari to answer.

“That’s why Shepard when you’re driving we, your crew, your entire crew - call it the death-mobile”.

“You tease me!” Shepard laughed, completely unable of being convinced that she was a terrible driver.

“I wish” Liara mumbled, rolling her eyes with an affectionate smile towards Shepard who didn’t hear; her mind racing again.

“ But, if I were to get a sky-car I would have to test it out first...see what I like or want.” Shepard began again.

“Well that does stand to reason” Liara responded, the scientist in her agreeing with Shepard’s logic as sound, rare but not impossible Liara thought.

Without warning Shepard squeezed Liara’s hand, yanking her into a rapid sprint.

“SHEPARD! What are you doing?!” Liara exclaimed.

Shepard ignored Liara and continued to pull her through the parking lot. A valet had just pulled into one of the parking bays and gotten out to make sure her was properly in the bay, leaving the car running. Liara quickly deduced what Shepard was thinking... she hoped she was wrong... she hoped she was right. Shepard gave no thought to what she did next, in all likelihood it was more instinctive than anything else. Reaching the sky-car Shepard pulled Liara in front of her and scooped her up and practically threw her into the passenger seat of the topless sky-car before sliding across the front of the car turning sharply to parkour style jump into the driver’s seat.

“Shepard this time you have gone too far!” Liara reprimanded the Commander.

Shepard was distracted, frantically setting the controls, preparing to escape with the sky-car.

“You said it yourself, I need to test drive the car”. Shepard didn’t dare look at Liara; she knew at that moment if eyes could shoot lasers, this was one of those moments.

“I didn’t mean this car and I didn’t mean now!”.

“Minor details Liara, minor” Shepard brushed off the scientist.

“WAIT!!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!”, The valet had stood up from behind the sky-car having realised he was about to be the victim of theft. “YOU CANT TAKE THIS CAR!!”.

Shepard pushed her foot hard down on to the accelerator and abruptly yanked the steering controls (which looked a lot like an F1 steering wheel) backwards, pulling the sky car upwards towards the heavens. Liara was propelled backwards into the black leather seats by the forces acting on her.  

They zoomed upward until they could no longer hear the cussing and screaming from the valet below.

“Ok so where do you want to go?” Shepard asked, too calmly for Liara’s liking.

“Seatbelts” was Liara’s response as they joined the Sky way traffic.

Shepard only laughed. 


	5. Good Choice

They flew around the Mawinor city for some time. It was a beautiful place. Tall buildings and bright lights framed the city which was most famous for its executive services such as the service of insurmountable conference venues for all occasions.  Eventually reaching the residential district, Shepard spotted an empty roof top swimming pool that obviously belonged to the residence of this particular high-rise building. Given that it was already quite late in to the night, Shepard landed on the roof top knowing there would be no one there to report them. Besides what could possibly go wrong.

Shepard turned off the Sky-car and without speaking or evening giving Liara a chance to speak she got out.

Liara smiled and followed in her Commander’s stead. The pool area was tiled with a dark grey tile that was separated by intermittently placed lighter tiles. Small lights decorated the edge of the pool with a cool light. In the pool were several lights lined on the pool edge that dimly illuminated the water. The pool itself was shaped like a kidney and disappeared around a seating area where towels were readied for tomorrow’s visitors. 

Shepard walked over to the pool, dismantling items of clothing as she went.

“You can’t be serious Shepard”

Shepard turned to Liara, unbuttoning her pants and still walking backwards in the direction of the pool.

“I’m not?” Shepard teased. “You got 30 seconds T’soni. That’s an order” she spoke clearly and firmly whilst she loosened her alliance regulation bun, letting her shoulder length hair fall freely.

Liara looked on in disbelief. Shepard had relieved herself of her shirt, pants, hello-kitty socks and shoes. She stood in her black ladies briefs and grey bra looking at Liara with an encouraging twinkle in her eye.

“No” Liara responded; blushing at the sight of a mostly naked Shepard.

“No?” Shepard responded flatly, still walking backwards to the water, smiling broadly.

“Yes.”

“T’soni I gave you and order.” Shepard dived in.  The water rippling around her shadowy form. After a few seconds the Commander resurfaced, pushing her hair back away from her face.

“What’s wrong T’soni, can’t swim?” Shepard poked at Liara.

“I can swim just fine thank you Shepard” Liara answered confidently.

“Well then what’s the problem, the water’s great” Shepard was starting to sound a little out of breath as she kept the water out of her mouth.

“Shepard I don’t think this is very legal.”

“Legal? Now you want to grow a conscious.....”

Liara looked away from the commander, as she began walking the perimeter of the pool.

Shepard gave a low menacing laugh.

“What” came Liara’s voice from the pools edge.

“I see what’s going on here, you’re just afraid of getting caught in your undies.” Shepard laughed childishly, allowing herself to sink slightly into the water. Liara blushed, Shepard was...almost right. With the dress Liara was wearing there was no room for a bra, meaning should she agree to Shepard’s suggestion Liara would be topless, not at all the best condition for anyone to find a matriarch’s daughter in.

“Well T’soni, if you’re not going to take my orders then I’m going to give you an ultimatum...” Shepard spoke thoughtfully from the pool’s centre where she half floated and half thread water to keep her head above the water level. The place where the commander had chosen to enter the pool was what was considered the ‘deep’ end disallowing any person to stand, perhaps a Turian or Krogan would manage it but not Sheppard and not Liara.

A few floors below Liara could hear the sound of a very large and loud stereo blaring 21st century earth R&B and Jazz. Liara wasn’t entirely familiar with earth’s musical history, but Shepard had on the occasion taken it upon herself to educate Liara on the finer notes of Micheal Buble and John Legend...whoever they were.

“Shepard, people are home and obviously awake. We need to leave!” Liara urged Shepard.

“I’m going to go down to the bottom of this pool and wait for you. You have about 30 seconds to jump in or I’ll drown..... ”. Before Sheppard could hear Liara’s objections she theatrically took a gasp of air and pulled herself under, slowly sinking to the bottom of the pool until she could no longer see Liara’s form. In truth Shepard could hold her breath for a solid three minutes before she began thinking of resurfacing, but what was life without some drama.

Shepard waited at the bottom of the pool, facing the surface trying to catch any glimpse or sign of Liara’s decision. The seconds ticked over in her mind. At 90 seconds (Shepard wanted to give Liara as much of a chance as she could) the commander figured Liara had made her choice and Shepard would probably find her back at the Sky-car. She began to resurface, a heavy pang of disappointment weighing in her stomach.

Then, to the left of Shepard a form entered the water. Shrouded in thick white foam Liara glided to Shepard who certainly was relieved to see the faint blue of the asari. Liara glided smoothly through the clear water to her commander. Taking Shepard’s wrist into her hand, Liara pulled herself close to Shepard, closer...closer...even...closer until her eyelids sunk and her lips fell on to the soldier’s. Shepard did not see that coming from the shy scientist, no she didn’t - but instead of pulling out of the embrace and away from Liara as she had done the entire night, Shepard gave in, She surrendered herself to the opaquely familiar feeling that was Liara. Shepard no longer needed air, Liara no longer cared that she was an accomplice to a sky-car theft or were trespassing. The world around them went silent and disappeared from the conscious of the two. Shepard thread her free hand around Liara, pulling her even further into a hard kiss. Every doubt either of them had, every shred of their reservation were simultaneously dissolved in this one absolute and true moment. There were no more thoughts, question, quips, quirks or witty remarks. The world had gone silent, the two could no longer feel the water around them; they were almost naked and their souls completely bare; Shepard could only feel Liara and Liara could only feel Shepard. This here, now...this was infinity.

Liara released Shepard’s wrist only to move her hand around Shepard’s neck with her other arm. Shepard in turn took her now freed hand and wrapped it around Liara, pulling Liara as far into Shepard as she could. The worlds still largely invisible barely returned but now it seemed that it slowly revolved around them, all physics debunked by the magmatic love of their love for each other.

... from below, probably amplified by the water, Shepard and Liara could feel and hear the sounds of a piano fading away being replaced by....

 _......._ _What would I do without your smart mouth_ __  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down  
What’s going on in that beautiful mind  
I’m on your magical mystery ride  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright  
  
My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind  
  
‘Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
‘Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood  
You’re my downfall, you’re my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you  
My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind

 _‘Cause all of me_ _  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning_ __  
‘Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
  


 _Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts_ __  
Risking it all, though it’s hard  
  


_I give you all of me_ _  
And you give me all of you…_

...................................................

 Shepard began a very slow ascent to the surface, neither wanting to let go of the other, neither wanting to surrender this moment. They broke the water surface limbs still knotted with each other. Having to finally separate, the commander and scientists discharged their lips from each other, their noses still touching, each gasped heavily for air. Their eyes locked on each others, looking deep into the other’s soul.

“Good choice...” Shepard breathed softly. “I thought so” Liara whispered, drawing Shepard in for another lingering kiss.


	6. This

Shepard gently and discreetly propelled the pair to the edge of the pool. They moved in silence, contented at what was happening.  Shepard lifted Liara out of the pool, onto the cool tiles, and followed Liara closely, their lips only inches apart, Liara laid back, her hand having settled on Shepard’s face; she ran her thumb over Shepard’s scars, ending at her lip.  Shepard moved in for another kiss, her left hand supporting her so she wouldn’t crush Liara, her right hand moving slowly down the asari’s thigh to pull her knee up.

Liara loved the feeling of Shepard on her, she could feel the humans abdominal muscles shift as the commander moved, Shepard’s chest rise and fall on her own, her calloused hand on Liara’s body. It was all Liara wanted, it was all she needed...the commander.   

Shepard finally spoke, but all she could manage was a single word: “Here?”

“Here.” Liara barely whispered but reinforced it with a small nod before she stretched her neck up to kiss the commander. 

 Shepard moved into Liara......... her right thigh pressed gently onto Liara’s centre exerting enough pressure for Liara to slowly swivel her hips, grinding on Shepard................Shepard in turn diverted some of her attention to Liara’s neck, kissing it softly, longingly, moving down the asari’s body............................ Liara could only react by throwing her head back, consumed with the promise of the pleasure to come..........................................................The world faded away from the conscious of the two again...This time however it would not return for a many, many minutes.

..........................

It was the steady beating of Shepard’s heart that eventually brought Liara back. The asari had settled on Shepard’s chest, her legs entwined with the humans, their naked bodies nonchalantly covered by borrowed towels from the nearby towel rack, the lovers breathing returning to a steady and recognizable pace.  

“Shepard...”

“Hmm...”

The asari looked up to see Shepard’s reaction.

“Let’s not wait so long to do this again, okay...”

The commander looked down at the scientist, her lips curling into a small smile.

“This, or _this_?”

Liara thought for a moment.

“ _this..._ unless felonies are part of _it...”_

Shepard chuckled, she bent her head and stole a kiss from Liara

“No, let’s not wait so long to do this again okay” Shepard confirmed.

“Liara...”

“Hmm”

“Where is your bra?...I’m not complaining I was just wondering”.  Liara didn’t respond to the commander. Instead she sat up and drew her leg over the commander, straddling her. The commander let her hands fall to rest on the asar’s hips admiring the beautiful, smooth blue skin glide across the asari’s toned body.

“Minor details, commander....”

The world disappeared again for the two.   


	7. Moonbeams

Shepard stood with her back to Liara as she zipped up her pants after having tucked her shirt back into place. The asari behind her also stood with her back to Shepard’s as she gracefully stepped back into her dress and began pulling it up over her body when she felt a pair of hands clasp her own, assisting them in their efforts to pull the dress up. Liara twisted her neck to kiss the commander behind her.

“It’s late” Liara observed, looking at the position of the stars in the sky.

“Or early” Shepard looked up at the sky as well.

The two got back into the sky-car quietly. The silence between the two not in the lease awkward as it was at the beginning of the adventure. They flew slowly in the sky-way much to Liara’s gratefulness, arriving back at the conference venue parking lot which by now was almost completely deserted.

“Shepard, Why are we back here...Surely the conference is over by now”

“God I hope so” Shepard teased. “Look, I just don’t think this sky-car is right for me...thought I’d bring it back before any of the authorities look for it.”

“Very thoughtful of you commander.”

“I’ll arrange a transport to take us back to the Normandy.” Shepard said as she began typing a message from her omni-tool.

Liara looked around her, trying to take in as much of this evening as she could. She didn’t feel as apprehensive about the deep space mission as she initially felt upon receiving the orders, especially now that she and the commander were definitely a couple.

“Wait!” Liara said, a tone of panic in her voice.

“What?” Shepard looked up from her omni-tool and surveyed her partner.

“I need my data-pad from upstairs. I left it in the lecturer room where I spoke.”

“Ah, gosh Liara, Im sorry but I’m pretty sure it’s closed.”

Liara looked at Shepard her eye brows raised in a fashion that suggest: ‘So?’

Shepard and Liara joined hands and walked into the conference building to the fourth floor. The place was entirely disserted. The party was over, the booze drunk and lights off. Liara knew exactly where her data-pad was and didn’t hesitate to retrieve it once they got to the venue.

Walking out of the lecture room, they entered the now empty and dark atrium. A single Turian janitor waxed the floor silently and alone. He looked up at the pair and without even acknowledging them looked away uninterested.

The two walked slowly through the atrium, in no rush, knowing it would be a full 30 minutes before the transport would arrive to pick them up. At the edge of the atriums main floor towered a huge holographic banner.

“I don’t believe my eyes” Shepard’s astonished voiced echoed across the atrium

“What is it?” Liara moved around the holographic banner to see what Shepard was looking at.

Liara’s jaw dropped in complete bewilderment. The banner was of the middle-aged Garrus who had given the closing speech at the end of the conference in Shepard’s place. Garrus was terrible at public speaking, he was even worst when he drunk. The commander and the scientists stood transfixed at the screen for several moments, both snickering into their hands.

“We can’t leave this Shepard” Liara said sympathetically

“Why the hell not, actually I want to take this back with me.”

“Shepard...” Liara said soothingly, she moved back around the banner and looked for the wall plug to turn the screen off.

“I would hang this in the OC, I swear” Shepard continued to stare at the banner, every possible way she could use it to torture the Turian being listed in her head.

“OW!” Liara gasped from  behind the screen.

“What happened are you okay?” Shepard moved quickly to Liara’s side, looking concerned.

“Oh, no its nothing. I scratched my wrists on the screen platform. It’s fine.” Liara dismissed Shepard.

Shepard didn’t believe her and showed it by picking up Liara’s hand to assess the cut for herself. A thin trail of blood ran around and down Liara’s wrist. The source of the blood was a cut on the space where her thumb joined her wrist. It was a thin but deep cut that was shaped like a stretched out horse shoe. Without thinking twice, Shepard un-tucked her shirt and tore off a small piece, tying it around Liara’s wrists.

“That wasn’t necessary Shepard”

Shepard didn’t respond to the asari, instead she brought the hurt limb to her lips and kissed it.

“It shouldn’t leave a mark, but if it does I’m sure Chakwa’s can remove it for you” Shepard said softly, considering the cut.

“Thank you Shepard” Liara responded with a gentle smile.

The janitor in the atrium continued about his cleaning, still obliviously uninterested in the Commander and the asari. Shepard and Liara had resumed their stroll through the atrium as they waited for the transporter. Shepard hadn’t realised just how big this place was until they were alone in it. The janitor chose to clean with the lights off, Shepard supposed it had something to do with the heat from the light, but it may have just been that he didn’t want to see the dirt-Shepard would never know but regardless, rays of white-grey moonlight poured in from the balcony windows, illuminating the reflective floor. Shepard stopped dead in the middle of the floor and spun the asari around so that they faced each other.

“Shepard?”

Shepard didn’t speak, instead she pulled the asari close to her, taking Liara’s lips to her own. The two stood engrossed in each other. Pure magic. The sky outside began to lighten...the janitor finished up his chores, the sounds of sky-traffic rose...The Commander and the Asari remained...locked in each other...untill the transport arrived and even then there was no hurry......


	8. Scars of Memory

“Excuse me Information broker, I’m sorry for disturbing you...but---“

“Dr T’soni”

“I’m sorry... Dr T’soni------“

“Yes Nyxeris” Liara sat behind her desk, her feet crossed one over the other on her table as she leaned back into her chair. Her gaze fixed out of her office window over the trading floor of Illium.

“Ma’am there is an urgent call from a Mr Glecklaf, the Hanar National Bank Executive Resource Manager. He wishes to-“ Nyxeris was cut off.

“Do you know what today is Nyxeris?” Liara spoke softly, her facial expression remaining neutral and her gaze fixed outward.

“Yes, ma’am I... understand, but he sai-“ Nyxeris was interrupted again.

“If you understand then why are you still in my office?”

Liara turned her head slowly to the younger asari who gasped slightly and stepped back. Liara looked at her secretary with blood shot eyes, evidence that the information broker had been crying.

“I’m sorry Dr T’soni. I will inform Mr Glecklaf that you are unavailable until tomorrow.” Nyseris bowed her head and moved backwards out of Liara’s office.

Liara watched her secretary leave without another word. It had been seven months since she became an information broker, it wasn’t something she envisioned herself doing but it became a necessity, the best and only way to acquire the information she needed. Further to this point it had been almost two years to the day since the attack on the Normandy...and Shepards death...Liara’s heart sank and shattered again somewhere in her chest, she felt nauseous just  like the day she saw the Normandy get destroyed from the escape pod and watched her lover suffocate in the icy fingers of space.

Liara looked solemnly at a picture of her and the commander, their last night they spent any real time together before Shepard.... it was a conference on Prothean culture. Liara could feel the tears well up in her again and her eyes burned as the red hot pain pushed upwards and through her barriers. Liara turned to look out the window, her fore finger idly stroking an old scar on her wrist that healed long ago and even though Liara felt completely alone, the tears at breaching point, Liara couldn’t quite stop herself from humming an ancient 21st century song....my heads under water but I’m breathing fine...your crazy and I’m out of my mind....’cause all of me loves all of you...I love your curves and all your edges...all your perfect imperfections.......’cause I give you all of me and....... you give me all of you......

 

FIN


End file.
